Hero
by Icequeenxx
Summary: Morgan O'Connell is Irish diva in the WWE and living the good life with her friends, Drew and Stephan. But it all comes crashing down when the Superstar she loves breaks her heart. Heart broken and depressed, she finds comfort in the most unlikely of people. DrewxOC mentions of SwaggerxOC. Rated for sexual content and language. xxx


Me again! just some Drew McIntyre for you all! :) Sadly, I do not owe WWE, but IF I did, evan bourne, drew and cody rhodes would not be safe! ^^ but I would shave cody's caterpiller off! ^^

* * *

I sat in the diva's locker room alone. I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. My eyes were red and swollen from crying. I had been crying for about four hours now. I could hear people talking outside.

"You better go in and talk to her" said a female voice.

"You sure?" replied a male voice.

"Yeah, she won't talk to anyone" answered the female voice.

The door opened and shut. "Morgan?" asked a voice.

I knew that voice. It was the voice of Stephen Farrelly, one of my closest friends. He was known as Sheamus in the ring. We lived in Florida with our friend, Drew Galloway, who was known as Drew McIntyre in the ring. I heard him kneel down in front of me.

"Morgan" he asked again, taking my hands in his large ones. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern.

"What happened?" he asked, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"He left me" I hiccupped. Stephen sighed.

"He left me. He renewed his vows with his wife. He swore to me he'd leave her for me" I cried.

"Morgan, we tried to warn you about Hager. He is not that kind of man. He likes to sleep around but when the choice his put to him, he would not leave his wife" explained Stephen.

"I love him" I cried softly, my voice barely above a whisper. Stephen wrapped his massive arms around my slender shoulders.

"Shhh, you have to forget that now" said Stephen.

"What?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"You have a match now. Don't you remember?" he asked.

I looked down at myself. I was in my ring gear. It was a pair of black shiny hot pants, with bright green and silver tribal over the ass cheeks, a black halter crop top made of the same material, with bright green and silver tribal running down over my breasts. I wore black knee high ring boots and had fingerless arms socks on. One was bright green, the other silver. My hair was gently curled and fell to my mid back. I did not remember changing into it.

"Who is my opponent?" I asked.

"Michelle McCool. She's getting her rematch tonight" replied Stephen.

"Morgan, you're up" said a stage hand, which poked their head in the door. I nodded and wiped my eyes again. I stood up and picked up my Diva's championship. I won it six month ago from Michelle.

"Ready?" I asked. Stephen nodded.

"Drew is waiting for us outside" he said. As well as living together, the three of us formed a stable called Celtic Connection. We walked to the gorilla position. Drew was already there. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay, lassie?" he asked. I loved his Scottish accent.

"Yeah, I am okay. I feel better after this" I replied, pulling away from the hug. Drew nodded. He and Stephen would be coming to the ring with me. Both of them were wearing tight fitting t-shirts and jeans. I looked at the curtain and began to breathe deeply.

"You forgot something, Ms. O'Connell" whispered Drew. I looked up at him. He was holding my waist length leather jacket.

"Thanks" I smiled, meekly. I handed him my belt and took my jacket. I put it on and zipped it up. I took back my belt. I looked over at a stagehand and they gave me the thumbs up. My music began to play and we walked out. I really liked my music and was happy that I had a say in it. It was "Zombie" by an Irish band called The Cranberries.

"The following contest is set for one fall, accompanied to the ring by Drew McIntyre and Sheamus, she is the current WWE Diva's Champion, from Dublin Ireland, Morgan" shouted the ring announcer as I climbed into the ring. I held up my belt and smiled as the crowd roared with approval. Drew and Stephen walked to my corner outside the ring. I passed my belt and coat to the ring assistant. I bounced on the spot. It was planned that Barbra Blank, or Kelly Kelly as she was known, would be my opponent, but Vickie Guerrero would come out and change the match to myself and Michelle. I was also the planned winner.

"Excuse me, excuse me" I rolled my eyes as Vickie stood at the top of the ramp. I looked at Drew and Stephen. They jokingly had their fingers stuffed in their ears. I chuckled at the jokers.

"Morgan, tonight your match has been changed. You will not be facing Kelly Kelly. Instead you will be facing Michelle McCool, and your title will be on the line, in a rematch" she announced as planned. My eyes widen in fake shock. I looked at Drew and Stephen. Drew passed me a microphone.

"Vickie, Michelle has already had two rematches for the title and she lost both times" I said, into the microphone.

"Those loses have been expunged by Mr. McMahon" smirked Vickie. Vickie certainly was a good villain.

"Well, bring her out here. Another beating might knock it into her thick skull that I'm the champion and she can't beat me" I yelled, throwing the microphone to the ring mat. Michelle's music began to play and the blonde diva began her walk to the ring. The crowd booed. Once in the ring, Michelle and I stood toe to toe. We had a similar build but Michelle had a good five inches on me in height and ten pounds on me in weight. The bell rang and we began to fight. Drew and Stephen supported me with cheers and woops from my corner. Michelle was not holding back. I knew she was pissed about creative having her lose the title. Fans were not giving her the same attention since she lost it, so she wanted it back. I pushed her away from me as she pushed me into the turnbuckle. She slapped me right across the cheek. I felt my jaw rattle. I blinked and touched my jaw. I looked at her and she began her usual trash talk. I slapped her back and she shrieked in pain. I saw the look in her eyes. She was pissed now; this is where the real fighting began. We began to slug it out, with punches, kicks and moves that would make any males match look pathetic. I began to line her up for my finisher, a gory neck breaker, called Death Call. I placed her head between my legs and grabbed her around her waist. I swung her up over my shoulder. I was positioning her neck to my shoulder when something that was not planned happened.

"You know you're the only one for me" said the voice that broke my heart. I dropped Michelle in shock and looked up at the titan tron. Jacob Hager, or Jack Swagger as he was known, was talking to a small blonde woman.

"I love you, honey" she smiled, taking his hands in hers.

"I love you too, Rebecca" he smiled. He moved in and kissed her. My heart was in my mouth. It was pounding. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest or mouth. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I was deaf to everything around me. His wife and he were kissing on the screen and they did not seem to care that they were on camera. I could feel my heart splintering inside me all over again, like it did when Jacob told me he had renewed his vows and was not leaving his wife.

"Morgan, behind you" yelled Stephen. I looked over my shoulder. Michelle had an evil smirk on her face. The next moments happened in slow motion. She grabbed my wrist and wrenched me around to face her. Pain shot through my shoulder and I hissed in pain. She slapped me and kicked me in the gut. She shoved my head between her legs and performed her finisher, "Faith Breaker" on me. I felt pain shoot though me as my body collided with the mat, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. Michelle flipped me over and no matter how much I willed my body; I could not kick out of the pin. Noise came flooding back to me. The crowd booed as Michelle was crowned the new champion. I lay on my back, tears flowing from my eyes. My stupidity and broken heart had cost me my title.

"Come on, Morgan. We have to get ice on your face" said Drew, as him and Stephen helped me from the ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back stage, a medic rushed over to me and handed me an ice pack. I winced as I held it to my cheek and jaw.

"Just keep ice on it and it will be fine" he said and left. I nodded my head and pain shot through my cheek. He left.

"No hard feeling" I heard a voice smirk behind. I turned to face Michelle. She had a towel draped across her shoulder and my title in her hands.

"That is my title and you know it" I spat at her. Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Last time, I looked you were on your back in the ring with me on top of you, and I pinned you" she laughed. I felt anger bubble up inside me. I was shaking with fury.

"Any ways, I gotta go find Jacob and thank him for the little PDA with Rebecca" she smirked. "I didn't think the rumours were true" she whispered. Something inside me snapped and I smacked her on the side of the face. She stumbled back and covered her cheek. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Wanna say that again, bitch?" I asked, grabbing her hair and tugging on it, roughly. Michelle cried out in pain.

"Morgan, Let's go" said Stephen, loudly as her pried Michelle's hair from my hand. I dropped her hair and shoved her to the ground. She landed on her ass and bounced her head off a case. Stephen grabbed my shoulder and hauled me off to the locker room he shared with Drew. He opened the door and ushered me in. I sat down on one of the benches and curled up into a ball. I was numb from the events of the night. I had lost my title and Jacob had left me. Drew arrived shortly after with my bag.

"So care to explain what is going on?" he asked, sitting down across me and handing me a coffee. Tears began to flow from my eyes once more. I look a sip of the coffee. It was hot and sweet. Drew knew how I liked my coffee.

"Jacob left me. He renewed his vows with his wife. He swore to me he'd leave her for me" I cried. Drew sighed.

"Don't you dare lecture me. Stephen already beat you to the punch" I cried, throwing my coffee to the ground. Drew hissed in pain as the hot liquid splashed his leg. I threw my head into my hands.

"I wasn't going to do that. I was going to ask you why you spent and wasted all this time with that jerk" he said, brushing the droplets of coffee of his jeans. I looked up and sighed.

"He said, I was everything he wanted" I replied, softly.

"So, you let him bang you?" he asked. I could hear the disgust in his voice. I nodded.

"He made me feel special" I whispered.

"There is someone out there, who will love you, for you" he said, rubbing my shoulder. I jumped to my feet.

"Well, if he or even she is out there, why don't they come forward" I shouted throwing my hands up into the air.

"Calm down, Morgan" said Drew, standing up towering over me, with his six foot five frame.

I sighed and gave up. I opened my bag and began to change from my ring gear to my street clothes. I did not care that Drew was in the room. Living together, we had seen each other naked several times. I dressed in some sweat pants, a large t-shirt that belonged to Drew, converse and a black slim fitting hoodie. I tied up my hair in a messy pony tail.

"Let's go, Drew" I said, throwing my ring gear into my bag and picking it up.

"I'll drive us" said Drew picking up his own bag. We walked out into the corridor and began to walk to the exit. I heard a giggle behind me as I put my hand on the door.

"Oh babe, save it for the hotel. I got us the honeymoon suite" laughed Jacob. I looked over my shoulder. Jacob had his wife, Rebecca pressed against the wall. She was nibbling at his neck. I felt anger and misery bubbling up inside me. I dropped my bag in anger.

"Morgan" warned Drew, "Don't do anything stupid. You already attacked McCool" he whispered. I ignored him. I stomped over to Jacob.

"You" I snarled at him.

"What do you want, Morgan?" asked Jacob, pulling himself from his wife.

"What was the big idea during my match with McCool?" I yelled.

"What? We were on the titan tron?" he asked, with fake shock.

"How could you?" I gasped, tears starting to flow from my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rebecca. I could hear annoyance in her voice. I rounded on her.

"Your husband fucked me for a whole year before he decided to renew your wedding vows" I screamed at her. Rebecca looked at Jacob and then me.

"Is that true?" she asked Jacob.

"No, of course it's not" lied Jacob, kissing her on the temple.

"Wait, you're Morgan, the whore that Michelle was telling me about. She was telling me about how you offered to spread your legs for Jacob, but he turned you away because he is such a loyal husband" smirked Rebecca, wrapping her arms around Jacob.

I laughed. "How deluded are you?" I scoffed.

"Morgan, let's go" whispered Drew, looking around to see if we had drawn any attention.

"Yeah, listen to your big dumb Scottish friend" laughed Rebecca. Something snapped inside me. I was the only person who called Drew dumb. I reached out and slapped her. That was when things went crazy. She slapped me back and I lunged for her. We began to fight and I immediately had the upper hand.

"Whore" she yelled, attempting to pull my hair.

I swatted away her hands and grabbed her hair and pulled her to me. I punched her in the gut. "Bitch" I snarled at her.

Drew and Jacob separated us. Rebecca fell on to her ass and Jacob was down by her side. I paused to admire my handiwork as Drew held me back. I had given her a bloody lip and some angry red marks on her face and belly. I looked around. We had drawn a crowd of superstars and backstage crew.

"What's going on here" I heard a female voice yell. The bottom dropped from my stomach. It was Stephanie McMahon, leading bitch in WWE.

"Morgan came over and started yelling at Rebecca. Then, she attacked her. It was unprovoked" blurted Jacob.

"Liar" I spat, trying to break free from Drew's vice like grip.

"Honey, we have to go to a hospital. I was going to tell you tonight. I'm pregnant. We have to see if the baby is ok" cried Rebecca, clinging to Jacob's arms.

My stomach dropped. I had just attacked a pregnant lady.

"Jacob, take Rebecca to hospital" said Stephanie. Jacob brought Rebecca off. Stephanie turned to me.

"As for you Morgan, because you attacked Michelle McCool and Rebecca Hager, pack your bags. You get a thirty day suspension, no pay" she said, walking off.

Drew sighed. "I told you" he said, picking up our bags.

"Let's go" I sighed, walking off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the hotel bar. I had a glass of whiskey in my hand. I looked at my reflection in the glass of amber liquid. I was stereotypical Irish in appearance. My skin was pale. The WWE insisted I always wear a ridiculously high factor sun cream to stop myself tanning, so Stephen and I could be paler than everyone else. There were a few freckles across my nose and under my eyes. I had long brown straight hair, instead of curly, wild red hair. My pale green eyes were framed with thick dark lashes. My mother always told me, I would be a heart breaker. Right now, that statement could not be further from the truth. I sighed and drank back the whiskey. It burned my throat all the way down to my stomach.

"Hey, can I get another please?" I said, handing over a bill to the bartender. He eyed me nervously but resumed getting me the drink.

"How many is that now?" asked Drew, as he sat down on the stool beside me. I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled a response.

"Thanks" I said to the bartender as he handed me a glass of amber liquid. Drew coughed and I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I barked at him.

"You're drinking straight whiskey?" he asked, nodding towards the glass.

"Yeah, so" I replied, slightly annoyed at the Scotsman. Drew gestured for the bartender. The man walked over and leaned into Drew.

"Sorry, but how many has she had?" he asked the bartender in a quiet voice. It was loud enough for me to hear but soft enough so no one else in the bar would hear.

"That will be number eight, sir" replied the bartender. I groaned to myself. I should have ordered off different bartenders each time, to stop Drew from finding out how much I had drank. The bartender walked off, leaving us alone.

"Most guys I know, can't even handle eight beers and you're not drunk after seven whiskeys" he sighed. I chuckled softly, raising the glass to my lips. I paused as the glass touched them

"It's an acquired talent. I have been developing it since I was fifteen. I would take alcohol from my parent's drinks cabinet and drink it in fields with my friends" I laughed softly. I drained the glass back in one and set it down. I looked at Drew. He looked worried.

"How much more do you plan on drinking?" he asked, nervously. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I don't know, but I know I am going to keep drinking until I can't feel anything" I murmured. I raised my hand to call the bartender again. Drew sighed and he pulled my hand out of the air.

"Sorry Morgan. I am going to have to cut you off but you'll thank me in the morning" he said.

"No, you can't do that" I said angrily, as I tried to pull my hand from his large one. Drew held on and ignored me.

"I'm an adult and I'll do whatever I want" I snarled.

"Come on" he hissed, dragging me off the stool. I fought back against his vice like grip. Drew sighed and threw me over his shoulder.

"I took thirty days off to mind your sorry ass" he hissed at me. My jaw dropped.

"You're a fuckin' gobshite" I cursed at him, my Irish accent becoming more pronounced. Drew ignored all the insults that I threw at him; including one where I told him I hoped his family would disturb a fairy fort. Bad thing happen to people who disturb fairy forts, in Irish Mythology. I gave up my struggle against his grip and began to cry. Drew brought me back to the hotel room he shared with Stephen. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Morgan, please stop crying" he whispered, as he shut the door. "I hate it when you cry" he said, as he gently left me down on his bed. I curled up into a ball and fell on my side.

"I can't, Drew" I gasped between sobs.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked, softly. Drew sighed, and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yes Morgan, I was. However she loved another man, so I got over it. It broke my heart the day I found out" he said, rubbing my shoulder. All of a sudden, the door burst open. I flinched as bounced off the wall, leaving a dent in it. Stephen bolted into the room as fast as a man of his size could move.

"I just heard. They can't fire you, Morgan" he gasped, running his hands through his hair. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Morgan hasn't been fired. She just got thirty days" said Drew. Stephen sighed in relief.

"Who told you that was fired?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Michelle did" said Stephen, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"How is the baby?" asked Drew.

"Baby is just fine" replied Stephen. I sighed in relief.

"Listen, I'm taking thirty days off to mind Morgan" said Drew, standing up. Stephen nodded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, they wrote me out with an injury" explained Drew.

"When you going back to Florida?" asked Stephen.

"Tomorrow" answered Drew.

"Stephen" I said, softly as I sat up straight.

"Yes, Morgan" replied Stephen, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands.

"Don't hurt Jacob" I said, drying my eyes.

"Honey, he's left me no choice" said Stephen.

"Please" I begged him.

"Outside the ring, I won't but inside the ring, he's fair game" replied Stephen. I sighed and lay down, facing away from the pair.

"Morgan?" asked Drew, worried.

"Leave me alone" I whispered and I started to cry again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Two Weeks Later)**

I was sitting in our home in Florida on the large leather couch in the living room. Drew was resting his head on my lap while lifting a weight. We were watching television. I was flicking through channels. I was wearing sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I had rarely stirred from my spot on the couch. My heart still ached whenever I watched Smackdown and saw Jacob. Drew was keeping me fed but I rarely finished a full meal. My hair was greasy as I had not showered in a week. Drew threw me into the bathroom and locked me in there until I showered. I just missed Jacob so much and I wanted him back.

"Whoa, stop. Go back" said Drew, startling me and bringing me out of my thoughts. I flicked back through the channels until Drew said to stop. It was a news programme. My stomach dropped when I read the headline.

"Pregnant wife of WWE Superstar miscarries" it read. The anchor began to read the report.

"Yesterday, Rebecca Hager, the wife of WWE Superstar Jack Swagger, whose real name is Jacob Hager, suffered a miscarriage. This was the couple's first child. Two weeks ago, Rebecca suffered an attack at the hands of WWE Diva Morgan O'Connell, who had lost her Diva's championship to Michelle McCool the same night. O'Connell is currently serving a thirty day suspension for attacking Rebecca and Michelle McCool on the same night. Rumours were circulating of a relationship between Jacob Hager and O'Connell, but Hager denied all these rumours and says he and his wife wish to have their privacy respected. Back to you, Caroline" said the reported. Drew jumped to his feet and shut off the television. I was in absolute shock. She lost her baby. I had killed a part of Jacob. I was dead when I got back to work. Stephanie would fire me for sure. I sat up and began to pant and gasp for air.

"Morgan, it's going to okay!" said Drew, dropping to his knees and taking my hands in his.

"I killed that baby" I gasped, trying to gulp air in to my tightening chest.

"No, you didn't. They have no proof" exclaimed Drew. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Drew. Everyone who watches the news and heard the article will put two and two together" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. Even though, I despised Jacob and Rebecca, I still would never wish a miscarriage on any couple.

"No Morgan, they'll put two and two together and get five" said Drew, sitting on the couch beside me and taking me in his arms. He pulled me into his chest. I cried into his chest. After a moment, Drew's phone began to ring. He reached out and retrieved it from the coffee table. He answered it.

"Hey Stephen" he said. "Whoa, don't get your knickers in a twist. Let me put you on speaker." he spoke loudly. Drew tapped a button on the screen of his phone and Stephen's Irish accent filled the room.

"Morgan?" asked Stephen in worry.

"Yeah" I cried, cuddling up to Drew.

"I take it you guys saw the article?" he asked.

"Yeah, why did Stephanie let that go to air?" asked Drew.

"Well, she never cleared it. She's fuming. She's walking around tearing off heads and looking for anyone who had spoken to Hager or knew about the article. That article has literally destroyed Morgan as a face and you and I could be going down too, because we're a stable" explained Stephen.

"Farrelly, who are you talking too?" roared a voice on the other end of the line. I heard Stephen gulp as that voice belonged to Stephanie.

"I'm talking to Drew and Morgan. Just filling them in on what is going on here" I heard him say in shaky voice.

"Give me the phone" snapped Stephanie. She was one scary woman when angered. People should be more afraid of her than Vince.

"It's on speaker" he replied, meekly.

"Morgan?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, Stephanie" I sniffed.

"When you get back, we salvage your rep and you get your rematch against McCool. I found about what really happened the night you attacked her. If I had known about what she and Hager were up to, I would not have suspended you. Now if you excuse me, I see McCool" she said. I heard her slam the phone back into Stephen.

"McCool" she screamed as she left. I could hear her heels clicking off the floor.

"Stephen, do you have a match with Hager tonight?" asked Drew. I could hear the menace in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" replied Stephen. I swore I could hear him grinning through the phone. It was like he hoped him and Drew were on the same page.

"Rip the fucker's lungs out through his arse, will ya?" grinned Drew. I sighed and pulled away from Drew. I told Stephen not to hurt Jacob.

"My pleasure" replied Stephen and he hung up. Drew looked at me.

"You need to get out of here for a night" he said to me.

"Drew" I groaned softly.

He ignored me and began scrolling through his contacts. He smiled and called someone.

"Hey Beth, You busy tonight?" he asked, looking at me. I shook my head, hoping that he would understand that I did not want to go out.

"Do you and Nattie want to take Morgan out tonight?" he asked.

"Drew" I groaned again, slightly louder.

"Okay, no problem" he said, hanging up the phone.

"Drew, I don't wanna go out" I protested, curling up into a small ball.

"Come on, Morgan. Just one night and they're on the way over" he said, rubbing my shoulder and ending the conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Drew's P.O.V) **

Beth and Nattie arrived with a shit load of bags. I raised my eyebrows when I answered the door to them. They simply rolled their eyes and said something about men not understanding. I showed them to Morgan's room. I knocked on the door and heard Morgan telling us to come in. I really liked Morgan's room. The furniture was dark wood and she had a large king sized bed. The walls were white, but had every colour going, just splashed randomly on the walls. Morgan was sitting on the centre of her bed. Her pet cat, an orange tabby named Charmander, was perched on her shoulder. I was not a cat person, but I put aside that for Morgan when she brought home Charmander. Now, I missed the little guy almost as much as she did when we were on the road. I left them to get ready. I walked back to the kitchen and made myself some food to eat. I put some on a plate and left it in the fridge for Morgan, in case she wanted it later. I ate my food and settled on the couch to watch some television. After an hour, I heard the clip clop of three sets of high heels on the wooden floor of our hallway.

"Hey Drew, can we get a ride to the club?" I heard Nattie ask.

"Yeah, no problem" I replied, shutting off the television and stood up to face them. My eyes went straight to Morgan. She looked amazing. She wore a black dress that clung to her in all the right places. It came to her mid thigh and showed off her luscious legs, which were toned to perfection. The only thing that stopped her legs going on forever was the red heels she wore. She had very little make-up on and her hair was draped over her right shoulder and held in place with a large silver clip with red jewels on it. While Beth and Nattie looked good, they had nothing on Morgan. I made eye contact with Morgan as the others discussed where to go. Her eyes were full of pain and defeat. In that moment, I want to take her in my arms. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to make her pain go away. Yes, I was in love with Morgan, one of my closest friends and it broke my heart everyday she was with Hager. I got my keys and put on my running shoes. As I drove them to the club, Beth and Nattie chatted about work and other stuff. Morgan only said something when a question was directed at her. When we reached the club, Beth and Nattie exited the car. I reached back to Morgan and took her hands. I gently squeezed them.

"Call me if you want to come home. I'll come get you, like that" I said, flicking my fingers. Morgan nodded and got out of the car. I watched her walk over to Beth and Nattie. I stayed until they got into the club. I drove home. I felt guilty about sending Morgan out with Beth and Nattie. I sighed and told myself, she needed it. She had been cooped up in that house with me for the last two weeks. I parked my car, just behind Morgan's and Stephen's cars in the garage. I got out and walked inside. I kicked off my shoes and threw my keys on the table beside the door. I sat down on the couch and put on a movie. After the first half, I fell asleep against my will.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke, suddenly to the sound of my phone going crazy. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was one am. I looked at my phone. Beth's name flashed on the screen. I picked it up and answered it.

"Drew, thank God. You have to come, like right now" gasped Beth, shouting over the loud thumping music of the club.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"It's Morgan. She's really drunk. She keeps screaming at Nattie and me to leave her alone. There's the creep she's dancing with now. He won't let Nattie or me near her and he keeps buying her booze. He's up too no good" she cried.

"Beth, calm down. Can you see her?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Where are you?" I asked, walking down to my room.

"In club envy" she replied.

"Keep her there at all costs and don't let her out of your sight" I said.

"Okay, see you soon" she said. I could hear the panic in her voice. I hung up the phone. I pulled on some jeans, a black shirt and some dress shoes. I tied back my hair. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet. I drove to the club. Thankfully, there was not a big line, so I was in, in less than two minutes. I texted Beth to let her know I had arrived. She replied telling me to come to the underground part of the club. I walked to that section of the club. I ignored all the other women making eyes and trying to flirt with me. I was here for one woman. I found Beth and Nattie, sitting at a booth near the dance floor. Nattie was holding a glass of ice to her cheek. I raised my eyebrows. She sighed and went to speak but she stopped and winced in pain.

"Morgan throws a good right hook" explained Beth, sipping a glass of water.

"Where is Morgan?" I asked, getting to the point. Beth nodded towards the dance floor. I turned around and the slight made my blood boil with rage. Some fucker had his slimy hands all over a very drunk Morgan. She could barely stand up and her head was rolling limping from side to side. At the sight of him touching her neck with his lips, I had seen enough. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey laddie, how's about you let me have a turn?" I asked. The geezer did not look at me as he spoke.

"No way, man. This is Morgan from WWE. Any man would give his left testicle to be with her" he said, pressing his lips to her exposed shoulder. I groaned in annoyance. I pulled Morgan from his grasp and pushed her behind me. I seized the scum bag by the throat.

"Listen here; I am a very good friend of Morgan's. I really don't like scum like you, who pile women with booze so you can have ten minutes of fun with them in an alley and then post it all over the internet. Now, if you don't want to be shitting out your teeth, I suggest you walk away right now" I threatened him. He looked terrified. He reached up and removed my hand from his throat. To my delight, he walked away. I heard Morgan moan behind me. I gently guided her around me and held her to my chest.

"Drew?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yes lassie, it's me" I smiled, running a finger through her hair. It was only then I realised a slow song was playing.

"Hey, this is a request from Nat and Beth and it goes out to Drew who was Morgan's hero tonight" announced the DJ. I wrapped my arms around Morgan and held her close. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I held Morgan to me with one arm and fished my phone out of my pocket. There was a text from Beth.

"Nat and I are getting a cab back to mine. You chill with Morgan" it read. I returned my phone to my pocket and wrapped my arm around Morgan. We swayed to the song. I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

"Hey Drew" she groaned, softly. I looked down at her.

"Yes lassie?" I asked, looking into her eyes. I could see she was sobering up.

"Thank you" she replied, nuzzling into my chest.

"Don't mention it. After all, what are friends for" I smiled in response. Morgan reached up and laced her slim angel-like fingers behind my neck and I dropped my hands to her waist. I was willing to bet, we looked like any other happy couple. I sighed. It was further from the truth. When we got home, Morgan would go to bed, sleep and wake up with no memory of what had happened.

"What's wrong, Drew?" I heard Morgan ask me. I looked down into her soft green eyes, which were trained on me. They were full of concern.

"You have one chance, Drew. Take it now" my mind roared at me. Slowly, I leaned in to Morgan. My eyes were locked with hers, gauging her responses. She closed her eyes. I closed my eyes and softly pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were indescribable. They were so soft and full for their size. They were half way between too thin and too full, they were just perfect. After a few moments, I pulled away and opened my eyes. Morgan's eyes remained closed. She poked her tongue out and licked her lips with the tip of it. Time stood still for me. It was agonising.

"I wasn't finished Galloway" she smirked, pulling my lips back to hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Morgan's POV)**

My mind sobered up very quickly. Drew and I were kissing. My heart began to pound. I had wanted this for so long. The only reason I had hooked up with Jacob was because Drew was trying to get the attention of Barbra Blank. I needed a way to dull the pain so, I got together with Jacob. After a few moments of kissing, Drew pulled away from my lips. I licked my lips, savouring the taste of Drew on them.

"I wasn't finished yet, Galloway" I smirked, pulling his lips back to mine. My heart danced with delight as Drew's lips began to dance with mine. I ran my fingers through Drew's ponytail as he cupped the back of my neck with his hand. I ran my tongue over Drew's bottom lip. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt heat spread throughout my body. It was the heat I longed for. I never felt this heat with Jacob. Our kissing continued until the song ended.

"Drew" I gasped, breathing heavily.

"Come on Morgan. Let's go home" said Drew, taking my hand and leading me from the club. We left the club and drove home in silence.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, as Drew pulled into the driveway. He shut off the engine.

"Beth called me" he replied. "She was worried about you" he continued. I sighed.

"I should call her" I said, picking up my bag and shoes from the floor of the car.

"Do that in the morning. I'll text her now and let her know you're okay" said Drew, squeezing my knee gently.

"Thanks Drew" I smiled. We got out of the car and walked into the house. I pulled off my jacket and left it on the coat hook beside the door. I walked to my room. I threw down my bag and shoes. I took off my dress and changed into a large t-shirt that belonged to Drew. I walked to the bathroom. I threw my dress into the clothes hamper and washed off my makeup. I took my hair down from the intricate style that Nattie put it in. I was walking back to my room, when I heard Drew talking. I was curious about it, so I tiptoed to his door which was left slightly ajar.

"Yeah Beth, I got her...She's safe...I kissed her...She kissed me back...I can't believe it" he was talking to Beth. I paused for a moment. Drew was happy that we kissed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Beth" he said. I heard him leave down his phone down on his bedside table. I dug down deep and mustered up some courage. I was going to face Drew and tell him exactly how I felt about him. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Morgan" he called.

I stepped into the room. Drew was sitting on his bed. His shirt was open revealing his smooth chest and chiselled abs.

"You okay?" he asked, softly. I nodded and walked over to him. I sat on the bed beside him. I clasped my hands on my lap and looked at my feet. Drew rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. I swallowed nervously.

"Drew, will you take my pain away?" I asked softly, looking into his blue eyes.

"What?" he asked, placing his free hand on mine.

"Will you be my novocaine?" I asked, reaching up to his face and running my hand down his jaw to his chin.

"How, Morgan? Tell me" he begged.

"Like this" I whispered, taking his face in my hands and kissing him. Drew wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. We let our lips dance. Our mouths opened in unison and we slipped our tongues into each others' mouths. I turned my body to face Drew and began to straddle him. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Drew reached around and pulled it off. He tossed it to the ground and wrapped his arms around me. I ran my fingers over his chest. The muscles felt so good under my fingers. I moaned as Drew lifted me up and placed me on the bed. He lay down beside me, all without breaking our kiss. I moaned as Drew pulled his lips from mine and ran his lips down my neck.

"Drew" I moaned.

"Morgan" he whispered to my neck. Drew slipped his hands up my t-shirt. I giggled as his fingers ghosted over my stomach. He removed my t-shirt. He placed another kiss on my neck and then looked at the t-shirt.

"Hey, this is my t-shirt" he smiled, before tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, it's a very nice t-shirt" I smiled in response. We began to kiss again. I lifted up my back and Drew snaked his arms around me. He removed my bra and threw it to the ground. I moaned as he began to massage my breasts. I gasped as I felt him flick the tip of his tongue over my nipples.

"Morgan" he whispered to the valley between my breasts.

"Drew" I gasped, as he slipped a hand into my panties as his other hand continued to massage my breast.

"Oh Morgan, you're all wet" he smiled to my skin.

"Your accent helps" I giggled, running my hands down his toned back. I moaned as Drew began to roll my clit between his thumb and forefinger. I pulled his hand from my panties. I pushed against his shoulder, rolling him on to his back. I threw my leg across his waist and began to straddle him. I placed soft and light kisses on his chest. Drew gently lifted me up to meet his eyes.

"Lass, remember when ya asked me about love in the hotel room" he asked, running a finger through my hair.

"Yes" I replied.

"I said I loved another woman that loved another man. You're the woman Morgan and I am still in love with you. It broke my heart everyday you were with that bastard" he whispered, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you too, Drew" I whispered, kissing him in return. I sat up and undone his belt. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and shimmied his jeans down. I stood up at the foot of the bed and removed his jeans. I dropped them to the ground. I placed my hands on my hips and slipped off my panties. I stood in front of Drew naked.

"Oh Morgan, come here to me, ya sexy lass" he groaned. I noticed his hand travelling to the large tent forming in his boxers. I crawled back on the bed.

"Oh no, buachail dána" I smirked in my native Irish tongue, grabbing his wandering hand.

"Oh lass, I might just lose it" groaned Drew. I moaned as Drew ran a single finger over the hairless area between my legs.

"I'm ready, mo Grá" I said. Drew licked his lips and lifted his hips. I slipped his boxers down to his knees and he kicked them off. I straddled him and took his length in my hand.

"Wait Morgan, protection?" asked Drew, leaning over to his bedside table.

"I'm on birth control" I replied. Drew nodded, licking his upper lip in anticipation. I guided him to my entrance. We locked eyes and I lowered myself onto Drew. We groaned in unison and pleasure as he filled me.

"Oh God" I gasped. Drew was longer and thicker than Jacob. Drew grabbed my rear and moved my hips up and down.

"Oh yes" I gasped. I grabbed Drew's shoulders and pulled him up to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his ponytail. He buried his face between my neck and shoulders as I continued to bounce on his length. I moaned as he nipped at my collarbone leaving some small red marks. Drew lay back down and pulled me down to him. We kissed again. He flipped us over so he hovered above me.

"How do you like?" he asked, softly.

"Fast and hard" I replied, kissing him. Drew pulled out and paused for a moment before beginning to thrust like I requested. I moaned loudly each time Drew buried himself in me. He knelt up and pulled my hips up to meet his. This new angle allowed Drew to hit my g-spot with every thrust. I looked up at the angel of a man making love to me. His hair for the most part had fallen out of his ponytail and sweat was forming on his chest and brow. His eyes were full of passion and care. When Drew hit that spot for the umpteenth time, I felt my orgasm curl up inside my lower belly. It was getting tighter and tighter with every thrust.

"Drew, I'm close" I gasped, grabbing his muscular forearms.

"Me too, Morgan" he hissed, through gritted teeth. With one final thrust, Drew set off both out orgasms. I felt my toes curl in pleasure as I screamed his name. Drew roared my name as he slammed his hips to mine. We stayed still, listening to our hearts pound and heavy breathing. Drew collapsed beside me and pulled out.

"Morgan, I love you so much" he smiled panting, running a hand through my hair.

"I love you just as much" I replied, smiling.

The pain was gone. Drew had filled the emptiness that Jacob had left. Drew pulled the blanket up around us. I curled into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep, smiling softly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Three years later)**

I giggled slightly as I felt soft kisses been trailed up and down my neck.

"Wake up, soon to be Mrs. Galloway" whispered Drew to my neck, smiling. I opened my eyes and turned to face my fiancé. We were in Drew's home place of Ayr, Scotland. We decided to get married in Scotland and then have a small private ceremony in the States after. We were Drew's home, which he grew up in. After a year of dating, we moved into a home of our own across the street from Stephen. Six month later, after much nagging from both sides of our families, Drew finally got down on one knee and proposed. I smiled at Drew and kissed him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Very well" I replied, smiling. We began to kiss. Drew wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over without breaking the kiss.

"How does a money session of love sound?" he whispered to my lips. I giggled as I felt his erection rub against the inside of my leg.

"How can I refuse?" I replied, nibbling at his collar bone. Drew groaned and pushed down his boxers. He kicked them off while I removed my underwear. He kissed me again and settled between my legs. He was just about to enter me when there was a knock on the door. Drew groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" he called.

"Drew, you have to go now. You are getting married tomorrow, so as tradition states you have to leave Morgan till then" shouted Drew's brother, John. Drew sighed.

"Looks like, we'll have to postpone this" he winked, kissing me.

"Okay, mo Grá" I replied, kissing him softly. We got up and got dressed. We went down to the kitchen and were greeted by our families. There were Drew's parents and siblings and my parents and siblings. The men stood up. Drew's father, Andrew Senior, my father, William, my brother David and Kieran and Drew's brother, John.

"Come on, say goodbye to Morgan. You'll see her tomorrow at the altar" smiled John. I looked at my brothers. They were grinning evilly. If they could get their way, Drew would be soon drunk that they could shave every inch of hair off him. Drew smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"See you tomorrow love" he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't be late" I whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"Would not dream of it" he replied, before John and David seized him and dragged him out the door. My father chuckled.

"Don't worry Morgan. We'll have him at the altar at a reasonable time" he smiled, hugging me. I returned the hug and he left with Andrew Senior and Kieran.

"We have a big day today and tomorrow" smiled Angela, Drew's mother. I smiled, meekly.

"Can we take it easy tonight?" I asked.

My sisters, Alice and Sheila looked at Drew's sister, Ashling. The three of them grinned.

"Nope" the three of them said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the kitchen alone. It was around two am. Everyone was asleep but I was nervous. I was getting married in ten hours. Drew and the other men were staying at the hotel in which we would be having the dinner and reception after the wedding.

"Hello love" I heard a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Angela. She was standing beside the door.

"Hello Angela" I replied in a soft voice.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Nervous" I answered, as she sat on the chair across from mine. We sat in silence for a few moments. It was tense. I could see in Angela's eyes she wanted to ask some questions.

"So may I ask is the Bride not drinking before her own wedding an Irish tradition?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" I replied, twisting my engagement band. It was a silver ring with three small diamonds in it.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered, looking at the floor and then to Angela.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me. Her eyes travelled over my body and stopped at my stomach.

"How far are you along?" she asked.

"Fourteen weeks" I mumbled, looking at the wall. Angels reached forward and took my hands in her hands.

"When did you find out?" she asked, softly.

"About two weeks ago" I replied. "I was getting a medical done in work because I was feeling sick every morning and it showed up in a blood test" I explained.

"Does Drew know?" she asked. I was dreading this question. I shook my head.

"I don't know how to tell him" I said, softly.

"Why?" she asked, widening her eyes.

"We only talked about kids once. We agreed that I would come off my birth control to get my body ready to have kids. You know, get my cycle back to normal. So I came off my pills a few months ago, but I didn't think it would happen so fast. Two weeks after I come off them, I'm pregnant" I said, explaining the situation.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Yes. I'm getting married to my best friend and I'm having his baby" I replied, smiling. Angela smiled and let go of my hands.

"I am so happy to welcome to our family. You are perfect for Drew" she said.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Now, off to bed. You're going to become a Galloway tomorrow and mothers to be need their rest" she smiled, standing up. I stood up also.

"Goodnight Angela" I said, hugging her.

"Goodnight Morgan" she smiled, returning the hug. I walked to bed, feeling less nervous and happier. Getting in, I fell asleep quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, the party of the wedding was dying down. Our friends and family were dancing, singing and happy a great time. I had been passed around to every family member and friend in the space of a few hours. I was sharing a dance with Stephen, who had come over specially to be one of Drew's groomsmen, when Drew popped over to us.

"Hey lad, can I have my missus back now?" he asked, laughing.

"Ah, but she's having a great time with me" laughed Stephen. Drew rolled his eyes and did a mock scowl at Stephen.

"I hate to tell you this, but I was taken from Morgan yesterday morning and I still have the lad loaded, if you catch my drift" explained Drew in a low voice, winking. Stephen chuckled and twirled me around.

"Here ya go fella" he smiled, handing me back to Drew.

"Drew, I'm feeling tired. I think I should go to bed" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Drew nodded. He scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I looked around the room at our friends and family. I locked eyes with Angela. She nodded. I swallowed nervously. I was going to have to tell Drew about my pregnancy sooner than later. Drew carried me back to our room. We arrived at the door of our room.

"You can put me down now" I laughed.

"Nope" grinned Drew.

"Come on" I smiled, playfully shoving his broad chest.

"The groom has to carry his bride across the threshold" smiled Drew. He held me to him with one arm and pulled the room key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, opened it and stepped into the room. He kicked the door shut and left me down onto my feet. We began to kiss. It was our first private kiss of the day. Our lips gently moved in sync. I pulled away and smiled. I felt so warm and happy. Drew was the greatest thing to have ever happened to me.

"Can you unlace me?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"Certainly love" he replied, unlacing the corset section of my dress. It was a simple white dress, with a corset top and some lace detail. The dress fell to my feet and I stepped out of it. I picked it up and left it on the back of a chair. I put on one of Drew's large t-shirts, which Drew had passed over to me before I had even opened my mouth, to ask him for it. I turned to face him.

"You can go back to the party if you want" I said, taking my hair down from its French twist.

"No love, I'll stay with you" he said as he removed his jacket. I kissed him softly on the lips and climbed into bed. I watched Drew take off his shirt. I enjoyed watching him take off his clothes. The way his muscles flexed and moved underneath his skin. Drew smiled at me. He was standing in just his kilt.

"Your sisters were wondering if you would do the traditional Scottish thing" I said.

"Really?" he asked, chuckling.

"What is the traditional Scottish thing?" I asked.

"This" smiled Drew. He undid his belt and his kilt fell to the floor. I felt my eyes widen. He was not wearing underwear.

"Where you like that all day?" I asked, in shock.

"Yes I was, Love" he replied, climbing into bed with me. I snuggled up to his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. I decided to bite the bullet.

"Drew, I have something to tell you" I said, quickly. Drew looked at me.

"What is it, Love?" he asked, concerned. I could hear nervousness in his voice.

"What do you think of kids?" I asked. Drew looked confused.

"Morgan, why are you asking me that? I thought you wanted to..." he trailed off mid sentence and a look of realisation dawned on his handsome face. He trailed his hand from my back, around my waist and brought it to rest on my still flat stomach. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Morgan, are you pregnant?" he asked, softly. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilt out, down my cheeks. I nodded.

Drew wiped away my tears and kissed me deeply. After a few moments, I pulled away. Drew was smiling brightly.

"Morgan. This is the best news I ever got in my life!" he exclaimed. There was so much happiness in his voice. I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. I tried to put all my happiness and love into this kiss for him. I was the happiest woman alive. It was his turn to pull away.

"How far are you along?" he asked, rubbing my stomach with a childlike curiosity.

"Fourteen weeks" I replied, smiling. Drew kissed my stomach and began to speak to it. He told our baby how much he loved me and it. He told it he was going to try and be the best the father and husband he could be.

"Anything to add, Love?" he asked me. I looked down at my stomach.

"Hey baby" I began. "When you are born, I going to tell you so many stories every night, including my favourite one" I said.

"Which is?" asked Drew, as he kissed my stomach. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"The story of an Irish girl and the Scottish man, who was her hero" I finished.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFINxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Here are the translations.

Mo Grá = my love

Buachail Dána = bold boy


End file.
